Episode 4
is the fourth episode of You-zitsu Season 1 (Anime). Synopsis July 1 arrives and class D's point distribution is put on hold due to an incident the previous day involving Sudō and three basketball teammates from class C. Sudō was attacked and fought back in self-defense, but unless the class can find a witness to clear his name before the hearing next week, Sudō will be liable for his actions resulting in the class receiving no points for the month. One day, Honami Ichinose asked Kiyotaka for help as she needs him to pretend to be her boyfriend in order to avoid hurting the feelings of a person who sent her a love letter. When he questions this, Ichinose reveals she hasn't had romantic experience with anyone and can't hurt the person who is revealed to her friend Chihiro Shiranami who arrives. Shiranami asks who Kiyotaka is as he pieces things together while Ichinose introduces him to her. Teary eyed, Shiranami questions if he is her boyfriend while Ichinose tries to "confirm" but Kiyotaka states he is simply a friend to the girl's shock. The class posts messages asking for witnesses of the incident, and it turns out that classmate Airi Sakura was there and captured the incident with her camera. Kiyotaka is given a lot of points by Honami Ichinose of class B. That night, Kiyotaka and Kushida talk about how in a murder case with the suspects being a known murderer and a law-abiding citizen that with the lack of evidence, people are more likely going to listen to the law-abiding citizen even if that person is the one who committed the crime. The next day, Sakura is approached asking for the evidence, and she runs away dropping her camera in the process. Characters Trivia The following is the known amount of private points that some D-Class students possess: * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 8320 points * Suzune Horikita - 36415 points * Kikyō Kushida - 40538 points * Airi Sakura - 16331 points * Ken Sudō - 1 point * Yōsuke Hirata - 4510 points * Haruki Yamauchi - 8 points * Kanji Ike - 1 point * Kei Karuizawa - 2044 points * Maya Satō - 260 points * Satsuki Shinohara - 4757 points * Rokusuke Kōenji - 526 points The following is the known amount of private points that some C-Class students possess: * Kakeru Ryūen - 80026 points * Albert Yamada - 77018 points * Mio Ibuki - 85228 points * Daichi Ishizaki - 81820 points The following is the known amount of private points that some B-Class students possess: * Honami Ichinose - 2642219 points * Ryūji Kanzaki - 153225 points * Chihiro Shiranami - 136151 points * Yume Kobashi - 128956 points * Mako Amikura - 140122 points The following is the known amount of class points that every freshman classes possess: * A-Class - 1004 points * B-Class - 663 points * C-Class - In deliberation * D-Class - In deliberation References Site Navigation Category:Episode